


357

by rexisagod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Titles, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jealous Hinata Shouyou, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Paranormal, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Suicide, Written for a Class, implied requited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexisagod/pseuds/rexisagod
Summary: The metal shone in the sun, glimmering in Hinata’s eyes. The staring contest was hard on his conscience as he knew full well what he was doing, glaring death straight in the face. The shadow whispering around his feet and fogging his mind. His hands shook while he clumsily placed the shotgun to his forehead, voices peppering him with the urge to fire. His eyes squeezed shut and he looked a jagged inhale. He mind was slipping in and out of conscientious as he trailed back to the thought of that boy;“Yeah, you were right.  It looks like i finally broke a promise…”(this was a draft for a story l wrote for a class, then i edited it 2 be haikyuu cuz i wanted 2 post. it's utter shit, i'm not joking. it's an unedited mess. only read it if you've read everything else on AO3)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	357

**Author's Note:**

> ummm so, this was just death writing practice.  
> sorry for slight cliffhanger  
> and sorry for spelling mistakes, it's nt been proofread by myself or beta read at all lol

The metal shone in the sun, glimmering in Hinata’s eyes. The staring contest was hard on his conscience as he knew full well what he was doing, glaring death straight in the face. The shadow whispering around his feet and fogging his mind. His hands shook while he clumsily placed the shotgun to his forehead, voices peppering him with the urge to fire. His eyes squeezed shut and he looked a jagged inhale. He mind was slipping in and out of conscientious as he trailed back to the thought of that boy;

“Yeah;you were right. It looks like i finally broke a promise…”

\-------------

With the humidity settling in his bedroom as the sun drained the friends’ energy that they normally had. With the comfortable silence laying heavy on the room where they had spent so many springs together playing video games on the xbox, the boys lay on the floor just like they did all the time in middle school.  
Tim was the first to break the silence

“Hey, you think we’ll ever forget each other?”  
Hinata blinked, processing the question that had abruptly broke the silence that lay in his ears

“Why?” he responded dumbly  
“People grow old, y’know? My mom doesn’t talk to her old friends from high school.” he paused, as if he was still finding his words “ it’s just, i don’t ever want this to end. o-our friendship, i mean” he tacked quickly on the end

“We wouldn't, I mean, there’s know way!”  
“But, how can you be sure?!”

Hinata sat up, wondering how to respond. Leaning against the side of the bed, he calmly spouted “i won’t, i promise”  
“You promise?”  
“Yes. When have I ever broken a promise?”

Kageyama didn’t respond, giving the room up to the comfortable silence. Both boys sat against the side board of the bed. Kags sat there and counted Hinata’s freckles, like he always did. It felt so comfortable and familiar.

“So then” Hinata started softly  
“So?” Kags followed suit with his words  
“You had something to say, right” Shouyo teased  
“You can probably guess what it is, right?”  
“Yeah, i promise to hang out tomorrow after school dude”  
Silence, smile forming on Kageyama’s face.

“You should head home, it’s late”  
“Yeah! See Ya dude!”

\-----

I blinked awake, coming back to reality from my dark slumber. My alarm was blaring in my ears, so I had no time to grogley wander about. I was an annoying alert. Tuesday mornings were better in comparison to Monday mornings, but not by much. Zipping up my bag full of incomplete, crumpled homework, I quickly headed to my closet. I picked out Tobio's white hoodie (that he forgot here a while back) and the uniform pants. Turning my back to the gaping door to get the uniform jacket from my pile of dirty laundry, I could feel a pair of dark eyes burning thought my back. The darkness from my closet was almost reaching out for me but when I turned, the lure was gone. The uneasy feeling I felt wasn’t gone when I was walking to school with Kags, or when dealing with his annoying girlfriend Yachi, or all during practice. It felt like the rain cloud followed me everywhere, even in gym, usually my favorite class.

“Hey! Hinata!” I heard Kags from across the lunch hall, Yachi clinging to his arm grossly.  
“Yeah? Wassup?!” I responded absentmindedly  
“Are we still hanging out? Later on I mean.”  
Yeah of course 'Bio! I promised, remember?” I teased, using the nickname that I knew got on Yachi’s nerve.

He smiled, but had no time to respond as that girl pulled him along .I saw them stop by Kageyama's locker, putting him in the 350’s. With Yachi’s being also there and mine being 672, you could see why I was slightly jealous. Me and him didn’t have any classes left together today, so I was slightly more down in the dumps than before.

The menacing shadow followed me all day, as if taunting me. “Find me” I could almost hear it spit in my ear

“No one likes you” 

huh?  
“you’d be better off dead”  
Who said that?  
“ me, you sack of shit”  
"dumbass"  
“You should really get your head checked”

Stop  
Hands slashed at my arms, goosebumps following after the searing grasp  
Stop.  
Stop, I said stop.

“ Hinata Shouyo!” I heard my teacher state harshly  
Did I say that last part out loud?  
“Do you have a problem with my classroom?”  
“I-uh- no”  
“Detention after school”  
Huh? “-b-but”  
I heard a chuckle from Yachi, who so conveniently sat near me

“Uh- yes ma’am”  
wait , what was her question again?  
That damn shadow really was making me lightheaded, I felt strings snap inside my chest.  
I could no longer hear, act, speak. I just dropped back to my seat, my thoughts clouding my muffled mind. The shadow was back, and it was slowly corrupting my thoughts, one by one, to be my worst fears.

“Lines on the board, Hinata”  
I sorta caught that command, wait, what time is it? 

“3;37” the shadow answered my thoughts  
Interesting. 

Writing lines was easy, it felt like a given, what was I writing? I still don’t know where I am. I’m missing something… someone… what’s their...his name?.. kazuichi?? Uhh, why was he important? Or the other one? yuuri?  
What was going on ? I have no clue what things are

“Your done” the shadow spoke  
Putting down my chalk,Ii opened my mouth

“I’m going to the washroom” the shadow spoke out of my mouth. Was that normal?

Step  
Step  
Step  
Step

“Write”  
Write what?  
“a note” the shadow growled

I sat down, was I in a bathroom stall?  
I picked up my pencil, since when did I have my pencil?

\----------

Write

Write

WRITE

WRITE WHAT

I didn’t know, I had an empty head  
I understood why I was writing, IT made I pretty clear  
What too write though?  
My memories were fuzzy, old Shouyo had something to say, right?  
I thought my mind skipped this book, flipping the pages wayyyyy too fast, Hinata had a letter already planned, right?  
He- he did! I found it. that memory was still accessible. I copied the message, but who was it for  
The guy? Theo? right? No, not theo, not him  
The other one

“Hurry up”

Uhhh  
Oh god, I didn't know, I had to take a gamble. 

Numbers, Hinata is..uh..i’m good with numbers?  
But people aren’t numbers, so who.  
…

Lockers!!!!!  
Uhhhhhh, who’s who  
357? Or was it 352?

No, 357

“Come on”  
The shadow finally wormed its way in my head  
Will my note get there, I thought  
“yes, 357”  
Of course it knows  
“ follow me”

I finally figured it out  
My hand suddenly felt cold, i felt around, i know what this is

The stairs are a blur, but I start to come to my senses. I know where I am now.  
I placed the shotgun against my forehead, i knew that’s what i was going to ask me to do next.  
Why fight this, i couldn’t win this uphill battle. The shadow was going to push me off the roof, just after I shot myself. The gun shone in the late afternoon sun. 

Click

The gun was loaded. 

“Sho?”

Who was that. The voice was familiar. What was the name to that angelic voice.  
Toby? Tony? Tobio?  
Tobio!  
“..tobio” i finally got his name

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
I could hear the tears in his voice. It wasn’t pleasant. I could feel his deep blue eyes staring through me. 

“I broke the promise”  
And i pulled

**Author's Note:**

> i might never finish this, but i might make a happy ending just cuz i hate killing my characters (or a second part from kageyama's pov)
> 
> edit: yeah, no it's not gonna get a follow up, i'm so embarrassed by how bad this is. feel free 2 come up with your own ending in your mind.


End file.
